


College can't be that bad...

by Dancingintherainagain



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Football captain Alec, Friendship, M/M, Teacher Magnus, Young Love, hidden love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingintherainagain/pseuds/Dancingintherainagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is about to embark on his university life. Not knowing what is around every turn, Magnus is ready to take some very cautious steps.  But then he finds out he has a hot room mate who is not only Captain of the Football team, but the life of the party. Are his plans going to be unhinged? Or turn out to be more wild and perfect than he ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College can't be that bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with for a little bit of fun and to better my writing skills. Hope you all enjoy!

Magnus was ecstatic, hoping like hell that his dreams of university life would be as great as all the shows and movies make it out to be. But most of all he was nervous. What if he gets lost, or walks into the wrong class, or embarrasses himself in front of everyone? What if his room mate was rude, or a slob, or was homophobic? Oh god, what if he hates gays? Magnus was on the verge of a major anxiety attack when he opened his door to his dorm room for the next year. 

To his surprise a beautiful blue eyes, dark brown haired boy, who’s whole body was toned to perfection, was setting up his stuff on the right side of the room. “Oh, hi. I am Alec Lightwood. Sorry I just picked a side of the bed without asking. I hope that is okay?” Alec said and extended his hand with his greeting. 

Magnus had to tell him self three times to move and take that hand shake and say something before it got too weird. “Magnus Bane. Sure, I don’t mind.” Alec gave him a firm hand shake and got back to setting his bed and belongings up. 

“Are you a first year also?” Magnus asked as he turned around to his bed, setting his own belongings down. 

“No, I am second year. That’s a little strange that you are with me, considering they usually keep all the first years together to help make friends. But hey, that’s cool. You play any sports?” Alec questioned. 

“Oh, no. I have about as much hand eye coordination as that brick wall does. You?”

Alec laughed “Yeah, I am actually the captain of the football team.”

“That’s way cool. You will have to let me know when the games are so I can come and cheer you on.”

“For sure.” Alec smiled. “So what it your major?” 

“I am studying to be a teacher actually. I am majoring in Art and English. How about you?” Magnus felt weird to finally be able to say his dream job was slowly becoming a reality. It had been a long road to get here, but he was finally on the path to what he loves.

“Sport Physiology and Physiotherapy. Wow a teacher. So you teach Art and English? Why that mix? Wait does this mean you are going to be painting me whilst I sleep and then writing poetry about me?” Alec laughed as he finished his sentence. Magnus let out a little chuckle. He didn’t want to jinx it or boycott it completely because, to be honest, he was already forming ideas in his head for his next art piece. 

“Yeah, Art and English. Not going to say no about the art side, but I am not into poetry. I am more of a creative story kind of guy. So I might write a heroic story about you saving a damsel in destress if that works?”  
This made Alec laugh. “I like your sense of humour Magnus. I think this year will go just fine.”

____________________________

 

A short time had passed as the boys set up the respective areas. Alec had plugged his phone into his music dock and it made Magnus happy to fill the silence with something, even if he didn’t know the songs. Magnus was almost done as Alec flopped down on his own bed.  
“Did you want to get a burger?” Alec said as he checked his phone. “I am starved.”

“Actually, yeah, that sounds great.” Magnus put his last box on his bed. 

“Awesome,” Alec said as he jumped up off this bed. “I guess I should probably show you around the campus to.”

“If you do that, then it is my shout,” Magnus stated. 

“Well, I am not going to turn down free food for just a little extra walking. Come on lets go,” Alec said as he grabbed Magnus arm and pulled him out of the dorm room door. 

_______________________________

“And lastly, here is the most important place on campus. Where you can buy food.” Alec had taken Magnus on all the major paths of the University campus, even showing him the quick short cuts to main buildings and good hiding areas. He ended their little tour at the end of the university with all the food stores. It wasn’t a cafeteria like he had thought, it was literal fast food restaurants, coffee shops, take away stores, diners, juice bars, you name it, it was there in some form. There was even the university bar, which apparently had cheap deals every Tuesday for lunch. Alec led them to a little quirky burger joint which had a very interestingly girl serving. Her long black hair was tied back in a low bun, with the uniforms red bandana knotted on the top of her head. She had dark brown eyes that were lined with perfect winged eyeliner and bold red lipstick. 

“Alexander!” She exclaimed. “How is my big brother settling in?” She asks as she walks around the counter top and embraces him in a hug. Alexander. That suits him so much better, is all Magnus can think. 

“I am wonderful Issy. How are you? Simon around today?” Alec asks as he breaks the hug away still keeping Issy at arms reach. 

“Nar, not today. I think he is in tomorrow. I don’t really know,” she laughed. “But I am wonderful, and also very rude. Who is this beautiful creature you haven’t introduced me to yet?”

“Isabelle, this is Magnus. He is my room mate this year.”

“Well, it is lovely to meet you Magnus. I am sure we will become great friends,” Isabelle said as she took him in for a hug also. 

“Sorry, she is a hugger. But really, be a good friend to her. She gives wicked discounts for food,” Alec whispered to him. Magnus chuckled at that.

“Alrighty, what do you to beautiful humans want?”

“I will get my usual, please?” Alec said and looked at Magnus for his order. “Make that two of them.” Alec says to Issy and she goes out the back to make what ever is the usual. Alec turns to Magnus. “Trust me this burger is going to blow your mind.”

As Isabelle came back with their order, Alec insisted on paying and then proceeded to walk out of the covered table area. 

“Where are we going?” Magnus asked.

“To the beach. It’s only a minute walk from here. I know a short cut.” Alec said as he dug out some fries and they walked in silence enjoying their hot, greasy, potato chips. 

________________________________

They ended up at the top of a small cliff overlooking the beach. They sat on the short grass and watched the waves crash as they ate their burgers. 

“You were right. This is one of the best things I have every tasted,” Magnus said through a mouthful of food. 

Alec laughed, “I told you so.” 

Knowing now that Magnus had a friend, and a really hot one at that, he was feeling a little better about starting his classes in a few days. 

A group of boys started walking towards them and Alec threw them glare. 

“Alec, what are you doing out here with this first year trash?” One of the boys asked.

“Look Percy, I really don’t need you to be a dick to my room mate.” Alec stood and squared up the the tall boy. 

“Seriously? Wow you poor thing. Bet you couldn’t even tell he was gay, am I right?” Percy threw a disgusted look to Magnus who was still sitting on the grass.

Alec didn’t even blink, “I am not homophobic like you. So I didn’t notice, and I don’t care either way if he is or isn’t.”

“Well you better watch your back Alec, or you might turn gay too,” Percy said as him and his mute friends turned and walked away. 

“I am so sorry about them. Percy was my room mate last year. He is a homophobic, egotistical doushbag. So please don’t take what he has said to heart. He thinks everyone is gay until they prove to him otherwise.”

“Don’t sweat it. There are doushbags like him everywhere.” Magnus said trying to draw out the time until -

“So, are you gay?” Magnus sighed. He knew that this question would be asked. 

He let out a soft “Yeah, I am.”

There was a pause and Magnus turned to look at Alec finally who was watching him closely. “Like I said, I don’t care either way. I think it is cool you can be open about it,” Alec smiled at him and then looked out to the ocean one last time. “We better head back. You have more unpacking to do and I have to go to training.”

Magnus got up silently and followed Alec back to their dorm room. The day had been going so well until Percy had showed up. Now he felt like Alec was a little hesitant around him. He really just hoped it was the shock or something about finding out he was gay. If not, Magnus didn’t think he could deal with it. 

“I will be back later. I have training until 8pm so, yeah, just make yourself at home,” Alec said has he closed the door behind him. 

Magnus sighed and flopped onto his bed. This was going to be a long first week, he could feel it already. Why couldn’t Percy have kept it to himself and not pointed out his sexuality? Or Alec not have made it so awkward? He just hoped that he warmed back up to him and forgot all about their encounter with Percy. 

__________________________________

“Issy, I really don’t know what to do. He is really good looking, and sweet, and humorous.” Alec was talking into his phone to Issy as he walked to his training. 

“Look Alec. You don’t have to hide the way you feel. The boys on the team will understand, and if they don’t then fuck them. Not literally of course,” Isabelle laughed at her own joke. “But really, Magnus seems like a lovely guy and you should go for it. Or at least tell him you are gay too?” 

“I don’t think I am ready to tell anyone yet. It makes it too real and I don’t want the world to know. What if the boys kick me off the team? I can’t live without football. I guess I am just going to have to weigh up which would be better.”

“I guess so. But don’t make it awkward between you and Magnus. He needs a friend, even if it is only a friend. Just like you did when you started.” 

“Thanks, Issy. I will see you tomorrow. I have a lot of thinking to do.” 

“Bye big brother,” Issy said as she hung up the phone. 

“Bye little sister,” Alec said to a dead line. “God, I hope I don’t screw this up,” said to himself as he walked into the gym and towards the boys locker room. Towards the only people who are keeping him hidden, because this is the only thing he loved more than being himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the beginning. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me any notes in the comments or just hit that Kudos button. Hopefully shouldn't be too long before I update :)


End file.
